


A Game of SadoMasochism

by Redo_Reset



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I like to play dress up with my bois, Kinda?, Love, M/M, Masochism, Power Dynamics, Sadism, Spanking, Swap Sans is a little shit and I love him, Threesome, Where did this plot come from all I wanted was porn?, exp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redo_Reset/pseuds/Redo_Reset
Summary: Sans wasn’t sure when the overcompensation began. At some point his optimism and output of energy became such an act...Swap Sans isn't all that he wants people to believe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kind of a modge-podge of influences from other authors bcos I'm a huge fan.  
> Red has Karmic Remission in it and I saw that in this great ONGOING fic called Saving Papyrus by Lingeringchaos - Good shit.  
> Suppressed sadist Papyrus and Pap being with Red and Vermillion is from Lady_Kit’s amazing (No) Need for Violence which is super fuckin' hot.  
> And basically the idea for Blue being the little amazing shithead he is in this is from Underground Reapers by Shadow1215, which is also ongoing!
> 
> Porn isn't until chapter three, sorry for the long build up heh
> 
> Swapfell Bros-  
> Cringe = Razz  
> Vermillion = Slim

Sans wasn’t sure when the overcompensation began. At some point his optimism and output of energy became such an act, and it was rough. It likely traced back to the first time his magic jumped in LV.  Sure, he had prepared for such a thing to happen. In a way, he had contemplated the act, but everything went awry and his first kill wasn't meant to be what it was. He learned the dark magic necessary to cover his tracks—it would be bad news if dear brother Judge learned his baby brother had killed another monster. He was only ten then, and his charm on his own stats had to be renewed weekly since that first killing.

 

_ It wasn’t so contrived. He genuinely meant well, the moment he saw some poor cat monster shoved against a wall on his walk back to Snowdin from school in Capital. _

 

_ “Hey!” He shouted, drawing the three monster’s attention for a split second. They barely batted an eye—this kid was nothing and they were busy trying to rob the cat monster or whatever. He tensed, hating being ignored more than anything. So he did something stupid. He ran down the alley and slammed his body into one of them. It barely knocked them even slightly off balance—skeletons didn’t weigh much as other monsters, better yet as ten year olds—but it was enough that one of the guys turned and snatched him up by the collar of his shirt. _

 

_ “Mind your business, brat,” He threw Sans against the adjacent brick wall. The pain lit up his system, even though it was just a little bit, he felt tingles spread through his body that summoned sharp and anger. He formed a bone and threw it at the one who had thrown him. _

 

_ That made the group pause. _

 

_ “Are you fucking serious? Did that brat just try to fight you?” The amusement in one of their voices petered out when said attacked monster turned and shoved Blue against the wall before just laying into him with punches. His skull cracked painfully back against the wall, and he didn’t even get a chance to fight back in. _

 

_ “Dude! Stop!” _

 

_ Blue thudded against the ground, a mess of marrow. Fury flooded his intent and he summoned a blaster. _

 

_ He didn’t remember anything more than the feeling of his LV hitting 3 from dusting everyone in that alley and the leftover pleasure it gave. The thrill of the fight, the delicious ache of being hurt... The rush of being alive. _

 

LV 1

 

It was the perfect lie he’d always lived since then. The delicious boost of energy kept him bouncy and upbeat—optimistic. Somehow that fueled this weird conception in everyone’s mind that he was perfectly  _ pure _ and  _ innocent _ . The thought made him giggle aloud, getting a weird look from said brother of his. The surface was a true delight.

 

So many targets. So many humans—Mweh heh heh... New  _ friends _ . When he met the other Papyrus, the bubbly one like him, his eyes had briefly narrowed in suspicion. The lack of that response from his new pal should have worked as the indicator, but the thorough check came up clean. There was no fuzzy magic on his stats; no... somehow he was genuinely that perky and positive without the  _ drug _ that was EXP. It was easy to be friends with Papyrus, him and his Sans were painfully easy to fool; Just like Papy, they didn’t expect him to be any different. By the time the Underfells came along they simply saw double when they looked at the Swap and Tale bros. It helped that Papyrus met them first.

 

No... Blue only began to feel dread and concern in the pit of his stomach when they encountered the swapfells. It was like looking at a reflection of what he knew could happen—what he knew he was capable of. It didn’t frighten him nearly as much as it should have.

 

At the time, he feigned fear, hiding behind ‘Stretch’ (his own brother who had been aptly named as the tallest of the Papyri) to interrupt the probing check he felt his counterpart introduce himself with. Stretch snorted and picked him up, before going to walk away. Perhaps he thought Blue had met too many people and got overwhelmed, or something. Blue frowned, utterly terrified.

 

He’d know. He’d make a scene. This other Sans... He had to be able to see through him. They were the same. Out of sight of everyone else, even the so called ‘Mutt’, he gave the new Sans a sharp sneer over Papy’s shoulder. It initially seemed to shock the other Sans, but it only took a moment before and gave a sharper grin back, throwing Blue off by the amount of pure smug knowledge in the expression. His brows furrowed and he sunk further into his brother’s hold on him.

 

And months later, nothing had changed about his tendency to avoid the swapfells. In fact, he’d started avoiding Edge too due to how much he hung out with Cringe...

 

“C’mon bro, they’re really not that bad, I swear... Just hang out with them while I’m away?” Stretch sighed, fidgeting nervously. That vicious double of his had somehow convinced his brother that they weren’t the evil twins that they clearly were. It made him angry, it made himself more suspicious to everyone to still be acting afraid. Not to mention Stretch was about to go on a short vacation with Sans, something Blue had encouraged, but it only spotlighted his issue with the duplicates more.

 

It had been over a year since everyone made it to the surface, and in that time almost everyone had paired off. His own brother had fallen for Sans from the other saccharine universe, and unsurprising to Blue, Tale Papyrus had made good ‘friends’ with Red and Vermillion. He didn’t have the words for why it clicked in his mind, but it just did. Red and Vermillion alone didn’t balance each other out ( _ They were prey. They wanted to be shoved against the wall and have the shit beaten out of them _ ) and Papyrus was just so much more optimistic and peppy and kept everyone and thing in order ( _ He was capable of utterly wrecking the both of them in exactly the ways they wanted _ ). Boss and Cringe had even paired off, even though it didn’t make any sense to Blue.

 

Unfortunately this left Blue as an odd man out. Stretch wanted him to be happy, but couldn’t his brother see that he was just peachy being a fresh new guard on the surface, almost killing humans that attacked monsters before taking them to jail? It was the life. ( _ His currently fading black eye and numerous cuts were the perfect example. He was in heaven. _ ) And then there was Cringe and Edge. The two of them, aided by his stalker Vermillion, were persistent on finding evidence of his less than pure reality. It was terrifying, and it was thrilling. He had to be constantly vigilant.

 

But he couldn’t afford to treat this as a game, as much as it felt like the perfect accumulation of all the games he’d played before. He shifted uncomfortably in front of Stretch, who patiently awaited his answer.

 

“I’ll just go stay with Papyrus!” He said perkily, hopefully. Stretch huffed. That was  _ not _ a good idea. Papyrus, Red, and Vermillion were far from quiet in their... activities, and that worried Stretch. His brother was so naive, and Cringe and Edge may be together, but their house was very thoroughly sound proofed.

 

“uhm... okay bro... you know red and vermillion live over there, right?” His brows furrowed, watching Blue happily pack himself a bag. Blue had a weird feud with Vermillion in particular that Stretch couldn’t understand for the life of him. Vermillion was so chill, they got together to smoke on occasion.

 

“Yes, but you’re worried, Papy, so I like it there better than with the other two...” Blue mumbled as he said the last part. Eventually he popped up, backpack on his back and suitcase in hand. In his other hand was a stuffed animal Stretch had given him when they were little for his birthday.

 

“ok,” Stretch sighed. Blue was too precious. He hoped he didn’t have to explain anything “new” after this.

 

“Drop me off?” Blue lifted his arms for Stretch to pick him up, and he did without question, taking on the job of rolling the suitcase behind him as they teleported.

 

“‘course, bro,” And they were already there. Shortcuts—or as the nice book his friend Temmie gave him called it, teleportation magic. It was technically a dark magic but only because of what one had to go through in order to use it. Blue himself was jealous of the skill, but without someone to help him would never be able to use it himself. He wiggled out of Stretch’s arms after giving him a peck on the cheek.

 

“Be good with Sans! And call me if you need tacos or anything else!” Blue bounced eagerly, ringing the doorbell of Papyrus’s house. He ignored that Vermillion was already peering through the curtains at him, not bothering to get up. Stretch snorted.

 

“definitely, bro. have fun,” he waved and teleported off. And then Blue was alone as he waited for someone who wasn’t a  _ lazyass _ to get the door. Sleepovers were very common between them all, it was like a big ol’ family. When Papyrus still lived with Sans, him and Blue had a lot of sleepovers so their brothers could have one or the other house to themselves. He rolled his eyes at the thought, perky posture falling into a slight slouch. And Papy thought he didn’t know why he wanted the house to himself...

 

His slouch only lasted until he felt a presence at his back and the air smelled sharply of cigarettes. Not Papy.

 

“hm, waiting to be let in, little lord?” Vermillion took great pleasure in how the little Sans tensed up before him. This would be the first time that Blue had stayed in a house with any of the fell universe brothers, despite there always being an unspoken offer, and he was already starting to regret his decision.

 

“I’m not a little lord! I’m Blue,” He said, turning and pouting at Vermillion. The guy’s expression made him suppress a shudder. He looked... unamused. Blue awkwardly fidgeted with his suitcase. “My brother’s going out of town and wanted me to stay over somewhere—”

 

“yeah, i know. paps’s bro is going too, ‘member?” Vermillion seemed to relax a little, slowly grinning, “your brother allowed you to stay over  _ here _ ?”

 

“I’m an adult, I can go where I want,” he mumbled, increasingly annoyed. If he had hair, it would be standing on end, “Besides! I always sleepover with Papyrus when they do stuff.” The annoyance fell from his expression so quickly that most would have forgotten it was there. Vermillion looked so smug, reaching forward.  _ What the hell? Is he going to hit me? _ Blue clenched his eyes shut, tensing in preparation of pain or some sort of touch.

 

Instead, he fell backwards and thudded onto the tiled ground of the doorway as Vermillion opened the door from behind him. Blue yelped, hitting the ground harder than he’d expected. He heard Red shuffle over.

 

“oh, hey blue. you sleeping over? Paps is at work right now, but he’ll be back later. weekend patrol and all that...” Red raised a brow at Vermillion who just stepped over Blue on his way back in. Sheesh... These two had some serious problems. Blue groaned, muttering something about how he should have taken the weekend shift himself.

 

“Yes! But I do not know that he wants me here, so maybe I’ll just go home,” Blue huffily stood back up and smoothed out his shirt.

 

“i bet your brother would love to hear about that!” Vermillion called from the couch. Red’s face filled with confusion. Why did Stretch care?

 

“nah, you can have the guest room blue, it’s no biggie,” Red rubbed the shorter Sans’s head affectionately, not noticing the deep scowl on the little guy’s face as he turned to lead Blue to the guest room. Blue grumbled, pulling his bags through the house after Red—adamantly not looking toward Vermillion. He clung to the stuffed bear he brought with him. Red showed him a dresser he could put his stuff in and showed him the bed. Lucky for Blue, Edge hadn’t gotten Red involved with his speculations.

 

“oh! and if you hear weird noises in the night, it’s probably just us having sex,” Red smirked, excited to see Blue’s response to such a statement.

 

Blue just paused, a bead of sweat dripping down his face. Did he feign stupid? Did he get flustered? Did he become indignant, as if Red told a bad pun? The dizzying pressure to respond and the realization that he was leaving the comment in the air made him freeze up. Nope. He just stood there as the humor sank out of the room and Red sweat nervously, worried he had fucked up.

 

“Yes, I believe that was what Papy was nervous about,” Blue stated, monotone. He then shrugged and went back to putting his belongings away, a weird sort of fear burning in his chest. He blamed Vermillion—the guy put him on edge and made him unable to function as he normally would. He’s off his a-game.

 

“heh heh... uh, yeah. anyway, call if you need anything,” Red gingerly shut the door behind himself as he left, scratching his skull. That was... bizarre.

 

Blue dropped his body onto the bed, sighing deeply. Goddamnit. This was not going to be a good vacation at all. Tears pricked in his eye sockets and he buried his head in the pillow. The surface was awful and he wished it would go away. He wanted to go back to the underground where these awfully twins couldn’t threaten his identity. 

 

———

 

Vermillion felt entirely too smug at first. He had texted Cringe, letting him know that none other than Blue was spending the night over here, and he was given a job to keep an eye on him. Something about his lord had unnerved Blue from day one, and they were very intent to find out why. The two of them had speculated a lot, but they knew it wasn’t as simple as ‘they scared’ him like Blue wanted everyone to think.

 

But... He did start to grow a little worried when Blue didn’t leave the guest room for the rest of the day. Red had a miserable guilty look on his face that mirrored Vermillion’s own feelings around dinner time.

 

“should i check on him?” Red asked after a while, having flopped down across Vermillion’s lap after showing Blue around hours ago.

 

“nah. he probably’s just waiting for paps to get home. you know they’re best friends,” he shrugged, brushing off the nervousness he felt as well, “they’ll make dinner together, something  _ awful _ like spaghetti tacos, and then shit’ll be normal.” Red snickered, but it died out quickly and he was left fidgeted with his cell phone, clearly not satisfied by Vermillion’s answer.

 

“do you think he likes pap?” He asked quietly after a while.

 

“huh?”

 

“it’s just... y’know. boss and cringe are together, stretch and sans are together. we were together. it just would make sense that he’d like paps,” Red tried to sound casual, Vermillion snorted. He hadn’t even considered that.

 

“maybe. i don’t think we need to worry about it, m’lord and edge are pretty determined to uh, heh... take him in,” he chuckled, snatching Red’s phone from his hands. The way Red flipped the mute switch non stop was bound to break the damned thing.

 

“hey! ... wait, really?” Red looked up at Vermillion, curiosity glimmering in his eyes, though he still reaches for his phone.

 

“mm, don’t tell blue, but m’lord highly suspects he’s got a little  _ situation _ like papyrus did. either way, he’s definitely hiding something,” Vermillion holds his device just out of reach.

 

“yeah... sounds about right. i told him if he heard any noise at night that it was probably just us having sex, but the guy just like... blanked and stared at me before sayin’ that his brother was worried about that. it was really weird.”

 

“heh, if he’s anything like papyrus was, he isn’t even supposed to know what sex is,” Vermillion hummed happily, giving Red his phone back before he whipped out his own phone to begin texting Cringe a quick update.

 

Mid-text, the garage door started opening, the sound rattled the house enough that both Vermillion and Red perked up. Papyrus was home! He would know what to do—he of all people was perfect to tell Blue that whatever he was hiding was not as bad as he thought it was. The guest door flung open a few moments after Papyrus stepped in, looking tired but not injured. The patrol was peaceful, it seemed.

 

“PAPYRUS!” The shout came from the floor above them, where Blue stood on the railing in all his battle body’s glory. All three of the skeletons looked to him in surprise as Blue  _ jumped _ down towards his friend. The two hanging out was a bit like having the captains of the royal guard around—exhausting. Both Red and Vermillion tensed as Blue’s body rapidly fell down towards Papyrus.

 

“BLUE!!!!” Papyrus stumbled forward to catch his brother’s counterpart, having to drop the groceries on his arms to do so. He caught Blue and used to momentum to swing him around, nearly throwing the both of them off balance in the process.

 

“jesus,” Red mumbled, lowering his trembling hand he had ripped out of his pocket to use magic just in case something went wrong. That was dangerous as fuck... Stretch would have killed all of them if Blue got hurt.

 

“BLUE! That was very dangerous, though I am happy to see you as well! You are staying over while our brothers are away?” Papyrus positively beamed at the giggling ball of Blue in his arms.

 

“Yes! I’m happy to see you! It’s been too long since we hung out outside of work!!!” Blue slid out of his grip and picked up the groceries, bouncing as he followed Papyrus into the kitchen.

 

“Indeed! And this way we can even carpool to work! It is excellent for conversation AND the environment! Nyeh heh heh!!!”

 

Vermillion and Red sighed. This was going to be an exhausting two weeks.

 

———

 

The next day, Blue and Papyrus had gone out on a morning run. The suburban they lived in provided a much nicer (and safer) environment for their healthy habit than the main city area that Blue and Stretch’s home resided in, and the air felt a little fresher. It was almost calming, other than the slight whiff of ozone and the presence of Vermillion on their tails. He’d been following since the two of them left the house that morning, causing Blue to be mostly silent on the run when he normally talked abundantly with great enthusiasm. His own nerves caught him off guard, and Papyrus’s voice was entirely tuned out.

 

“-Vermillion?” The rest of Papyrus’s question didn’t even register. Blue flinches, startled by the sudden question of Vermillion’s name since he had just been looking in the skeleton’s direction. His feet knocked over each other and he fell forward suddenly, skidding against the pavement in front of them.

 

“Blue!” Papyrus shouted, reaching out to attempt to catch him, but was far too late. He stopped, kneeling beside Blue. Sans knew he was known for being clumsy, it was lucky that he wasn’t like Sans or Stretch who only had one HP. Blue huffed and sat up, trying not to shudder as the movement caused his knees to scuff the ground again. The pain that jolted through him was refreshing, energizing. It’d been a while since he’d felt road burn like this, and it had been a pretty nasty ( _ delicious _ ) fall. His bone was scraped, one of his arms got it good, and both knees stung from skidding across the ground. He allowed the tears to form in his eyes, though they were more out of pleasure than pain. It took great restraint to keep his body from forming inappropriate parts...

 

“S-sorry! You just—you said his name, and it surprised me because...” Blue swallowed, knowing Vermillion was on the edge of his seat trying to hear what was being said, “ _ he’s been following us _ ,” his eyes shot towards Vermillion, the pupils briefly flashing a deep purple as the urge to fight surged through his soul. He’d been hurt, and that always triggered the urge to kill.

 

Almost instantly Vermillion teleported away, a puff of deep orange magic and the smell of ozone giving away that he was there. Papyrus stared at the bushes, frowning. Why would his lover follow them? Was it a trust issue? He’d have to talk with him later, the three of them had discussed that Papyrus would talk to Blue without them.

 

“He was indeed...” With that, Papyrus hefted Blue up into his arms and started walking back home. Blue yelped, latching onto Pap in turn. “I’m sorry for frightening you, friend! You see, Vermillion is convinced that you and I are more similar than we seem.” He started, and, knowing this was a peculiar conversation, he glanced down at Blue’s expression. The scrutiny made Blue immediately give a schooled neutral look before cocking his head.

 

“How so?”  _ Shit _ . Well, if he was found out, then at least he wasn’t alone in this.

 

“W-well! Blue, you and I are adults and we are not treated as such by our brothers. A-and, it uhm, as a result I pretended not to know of some... intimate parts of monster biology,” Papyrus’s face was a lovely orange. Blue almost laughed. Yes, he knew about sex, but his brother finding him too stupid to know what it was by now was simply a side effect of having to hide his LV.

 

“Oh! Yeah... Papy thinks I don’t know what s-sex is, but I don’t really want to tell him either...? It’s awkward,” he shifted uncomfortably. That was close—that was really close. Can he fool everyone into thinking that this was all he was hiding? He tried to seem relieved. Papyrus was far from done, but he smiled, letting his own innocent façade fall. Blue knew about sex, that likely meant he felt a similar way.

 

“Well! There is much to sex that I didn’t know. In fact, uhm,” Papyrus glanced around, ensuring no one could overhear them, “I thought I was weird because I wanted to hurt the people I had sex with. Not in a mean way, in like, a way that just caused pain?” He looked so vulnerable telling Blue this. So hopeful. Blue was left blank again.

 

Oh. Well... He supposed he liked hurting people in a way as well. He furrowed his brows and seemed to think on it. To distract from how deeply he was considering this information, he let slide something he’d speculated for a long time.

 

“... Oh! So Red and Vermillion like being hurt then?” He made the connection with as innocent of a face as he could, smiling up at Papyrus who somehow flushed even further.

 

“W-uhm, y-yes, but that’s sorta private, Blue,” he looked apologetic. They were still a good ways away from the house, probably ten minutes or so.

 

“Ah, sorry Papyrus,” Blue just looked ahead, happy to leave the conversation off there. He didn’t need sex, after all. He had his own way to get off that didn’t include being vulnerable with a person who wouldn’t understand. ( _ Or one that would. _ )

 

“Anyway! Vermillion thinks that you would like his brother very much and would like to set a date up for you and Cringe and Edge!” Papyrus sounded so chipper and delighted, and Blue just felt his soul run cold. ( _ Cornered now, little mousey~ Oh no~ _ ) “Red, Vermi, and I are going out tonight, so Cringe and Edge will come pick you up. If you need anything or it goes bad, you can always text me, okay?” He bumped Blue’s head affectionately, but chastely. They had no interest in one another, not in a romantic way. It would be too exhausting for both of them to be so peppy 24/7 when the both knew that wasn’t their reality. Blue fidgeted with the scab that was beginning to form on his arm. “Oh, and Red can heal you with his special powers. Karmic remission or something, but you’ll look good for your date! Don’t worry!”

 

“O-oh! No, it’s okay, I got it,” Blue tensed in his hold at the mention of the skill. There was a reason he never sparred against a judge. His LV wouldn’t allow Red to heal him, at least, not that much. He dragged his own healing magic over his chin and arm, able to bind the bone together enough that it wouldn’t scar. Papyrus frowned, but didn’t protest. Maybe Blue didn’t like other people using magic on him? He couldn’t think of why that might be. He didn’t want to think on it too long.

 

It wasn’t long after that that they made it home. He set Blue down on wobbly legs, Red came over with two big bandages for his knees, a bead of sweat on his brow. Vermillion stayed just out of sight, sweating just as much. Blue couldn’t help beaming.

 

“Thank you, Red,” he hummed sweetly, patting Red’s head. The pure terror in the room made Blue’s soul beat fast with power, but he couldn’t dwell on it. Blue walked off and Red looked to Vermillion. They were right... they were so right. That little brat had to be a massive sadist, one who may not have held back like their own lover had before all this.

 

It was terrifying, and it was hot. Vermillion couldn’t help feeling a little nervous, though. Papyrus had given him the signal that Blue had agreed to a date, which could only mean he was throwing the two biggest sadists another little sadist... He scratched at his skull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date date date date daaaate

The day went by and Blue felt himself growing more and more anxious. He spent most of his time picking out a good date outfit, it was mandatory for any date he went on, no matter how he felt about the people he was dating. Did he want to go sporty? No... it felt too... innocent. Clearly he wasn’t. His hands trembled at the thought. Was he going to have sex? Did they expect him to have sex? Just because he knew about it didn’t mean he had ever actually  _ had _ sex. His hands buried themselves in his bandana. At the moment he was wearing a pinstripe overall dress with a short sleeve blouse underneath. He and Papyrus were the most prone to dressing more feminine, but he knew that Cringe and Red also had a tendency. Stretch would flush bright orange when Blue dragged him over to the section and Sans was frankly just as indignant. Vermillion and Edge were a mystery on that front...

 

Blue didn’t know why he liked it so much. It just made him feel... nice. So he wore what he wanted. With a nod, he walked out of his guest room and down the stairs to plop down on the couch, curling his legs up underneath him. He needed shoes still, but he could delay the date by running back up to get them. So he didn’t bother.

 

Papyrus was the next to walk out, and Blue could tell from where he sat to the stop of the stairs where Pap stood that he’d chosen to form a magic based body over his bones—the tight dress was far too filled out. He beamed down at Blue, ignoring the approving nod Blue gave his outfit.

 

“That’s cute! They’ll love it!” He said, heading over to the closet to grab a jacket. The spring air had grown cool now that it was evening.

 

“Thank you, you look pretty, too, Papyrus,” Blue grinned back sheepishly, the lack of energy in his voice was a tell tale sign of his nerves.

 

“damn straight he do,” Red whistled from the stairs. Him and Vermillion wore similar outfits, far more plain and not the feminine look Blue and Papyrus had opted for. Papyrus almost pouted, clearly having wanted them to wear dresses. He shrugged it off and winked at Blue who caught on to his mood. Next time he’d get them into something pretty like that.

 

Headlights flooded the windows behind Blue’s head, the low rumble of a car pulling into the driveway made the amusement drain from Blue’s face. It was startling to see Blue so genuinely nervous to the other three skeletons. 

 

“uh, you alright, blue bird? no barfing on the couch,” Red hesitantly patted his head, and Blue shakily smiled, looking resigned. Sheesh. Their brothers weren’t  _ that _ bad.

 

“I’m fine! Just nervous. You guys have fun,” He hopped up and pushed the three of them towards the garage, following after to meet up with his dates. He absently wished he could bring his stuffed animal with him... Blue squinted as light flooded the dark garage the moment the door rose, the headlights from Edge’s car shone sharply into the room.

 

_ At least they have a cool car _ , Blue thought, trying not to be bitter about the situation. He squeezed by Papyrus on his way out to get in the car. Except, the moment his socked feet hit the pavement of the driveway, his face turned bright blue.

 

“Oh! Sorry! I... One second, I forgot my shoes!” Papyrus laughed at Blue’s fluster as he rushed back into the house after pointing out his feet to Edge who had just opened the door to the car. The skeleton snorted and rolled his eyes, resting on his car door as Papyrus, Red, and Vermillion started backing out. Red grinned and made a lewd gesture. Frankly, he hoped that’s what happened and everything got sorted out with Blue. Edge simply flipped his brother off in return before ducking down to look at his boyfriend in the passenger’s seat.

 

“... Do you think he intentionally forgot his shoes?” Edge mused.

 

“Most likely. No version of me could truly be this airheaded,” Cringe’s arms were crossed, though the disgruntled look on his face was more due to his mind whirring with interest than any sort of true annoyance. Blue came back out in a cute pair of ballet flats just a few minutes later, and Edge smirked.

 

“You look cute,” He noted, pulling open the back door for Blue.

 

“T-thanks! You look handsome as well,” his smile was shaky.  _ Nervous. Nyeh heh heh... good. _ Blue slid into the middle seat in the back and buckled in.

 

“Nice to see you, Blue,” Cringe acknowledged, turning in his seat. He wanted to see the guy squirm... But unfortunately it was an internal squirm more than external as Blue just put that insufferably fake grin on his face. It had less energy than usual.

 

“Hi!” Blue tried to force that chipper tone back into his voice, “Where are we going?” He asked, fingers picking at the hem of his dress. Edge had just taken his own seat once more and buckled in, starting the car back up.

 

“Our place. We made dinner,” he said, zooming back out of the driveway. Blue’s hands tightened at the reckless driving, forcing down the urge to giggle at the riskiness. It came across as discomfort.

 

“Ah—I see!”

 

Cringe smirked, able to see the slight squirm in the rear view mirror. Eh, Blue would get used to it eventually. Edge was an excellent driver, he just liked to recklessly show off from time to time. It was mostly a silent car ride as they sped along. Every time Blue tried to fill the space with some optimistic rambling, there was such a lack of response that he was left feeling more nervous. They weren’t buying it...

 

The house they were going to was on the edge of the suburban part of town and was nearly rural. A deep, gorgeous forest surrounded and hid it and a long driveway was the only indication that there was even a house there. Edge parked in the driveway, not wanting Blue to see the somewhat messy garage. They still had boxes to unpack...

 

Cringe opened the backdoor this time and held out a hand for Blue, one that was hesitantly taken. He frowned when he caught sight of the fresh bandages across Blue’s knees.

 

“What happened?” Cringe asked, sharp concern in his voice.

 

“Oh—uh... haha, I just tripped when Papyrus and I ran this morning,” Blue gave an embarrassed smile, waving it off. 

 

“I see... you must be more careful,” Cringe didn’t release Blue’s hand once Blue had stepped out. On the contrary, he held it comfortably tight, pulling Blue up to the front door as Edge locked the car behind them.

 

“Your house is so big and pretty,” Blue marveled, looking it over. His and Stretch’s was a two bedroom one bath, Papyrus’s was a bit bigger at 3 bed 2 bath, but this house had to be much bigger, maybe even a 5 bed... His dates both straightened up at the praise.

 

“Thank you, we chose it ourselves,” Cringe said, pride not hidden in his voice as he opened the front door. Blue’s eyes wandered over the extravagant decorations and pure scale of the house as Cringe continued leading him through. It smelled amazing... Lasagna, no doubt. His mouth watered at the thought. Maybe this wouldn’t be all that bad.

 

The dining room was a nook off the side of the kitchen with large glass windows that showed off the luxurious greenery around them. Cringe sat him down before Edge and him took their own seats.

 

“So... u-uhm! I didn’t know you two had an interest in me,” Blue said after a while, watching the lasagna be cut and passed off. Edge scooped some for Blue, setting it on his plate. He smiled and gave a thankful nod.

 

“Mm, you would if you didn’t bolt out of the room the moment I was nearby,” Cringe remarked, raising a brow at Blue. Blue just took a bite, not wanting to address the situation. His cheeks flushed a deep blue, though, and his shoulders shrunk a bit. Edge nodded in agreement.

 

“Yes, we wanted to address why it is that you act so scared,” His voice was low, but it felt far from soothing to Blue. The word “act” was punctuated. Yeah, they knew it was an act.

 

“Uhm... well... you’re fe-fell monsters...” He muttered, messing with his fork and cutting his lasagna into neat little bites. When no more clarification came, Cringe snorted.

 

“Oh please, if you were scared of someone who could whoop your ass, you wouldn’t be so buddy buddy with your Alphys,” He huffed, watching the slight shudder that ran through Blue’s bones. Edge frowned.

 

“And frankly, I doubt it’s the LV, because you’ve been quite friendly with other monsters that have high LV.”

 

“So talk. What’s your problem?” Cringe sat back, crossing his arms. Blue kept his eyes on his plate, the sound of metal on ceramic filling the room for several long moments.

 

“I... dunno. You’re like me but not...” Blue felt himself beginning to feel flushed. It was a game of cat and mouse that had finally come to a head. It was a long silence, but eventually Cringe stood. Blue glanced up at him, flinching slightly at the smirk on his face. He glanced at Edge, who just watched Cringe with interest as he walked over to Blue and draped his arms around Blue’s neck. Blue steeled his bones, refusing to shudder at the face right up against his sensitive vertebrae.

 

“I think that my brother was mostly right,” Cringe breathed, right where Blue’s ear would be if he had any, “You’re a filthy liar, just like Papyrus. No one could be that innocent no matter the world.” He paused, grinning, “ _ Except... _ I think  _ you _ want to be hurt,” he hummed. Edge watched the two of them. Papyrus was easily a sadist, but Blue had been a long debated one between them. Edge agreed with Vermillion, though he wanted Cringe to be right. How lovely would it be for the two of them to have a nice little masochist to share? Blue’s face was a deep blue.

 

“I... u-d-dhh...,” His breath was a little shaky. He’d never fully considered this himself. When Papyrus brought it up, he just naturally assumed he was a sadist. The boost of EXP was thrilling...

 

But that wasn’t what did it. Not really. The klutzy routine, the needless risks he took. His adoration for the nobility of his job was only dwarfed by the danger he put himself in.

 

“S-so what!!” He shouted, practically pouting and looking away from the both of them as he sunk in his chair. Cringe grinned at Edge, who had to shrug in his own loss.

 

“So, you’re a good match for us,” Edge stated, “we want you to join us, but you don’t have to.” Blue pulled his bandana up over his mouth, trying to hide how painfully embarrassed he still was.

 

“Besides, with an LV that high you can take what we can dish out,” Cringe remarked casually, sounding oh so very smug. Blue’s eye lights disappeared.  _ They knew, they knew, they kn _ — “Oh please, did you think a simple glamour trick like that would work against us?”

 

Blue was silent as he stood, shaking a bit. A bone was in his hand before he even recognized the urge to fight them. Cringe cocked his head, watching Blue with intrigue and not an ounce of fear.

 

“Don’t be stupid, you can’t kill us. Even if you could, the LV gain would wipe you out,” Edge said, still sat down across the table, expression dark. He knew cornering someone like this was dangerous. They both did. But Blue certainly needed some sort of intervention with the ridiculousness of the lengths he goes to to hide all the time. How the skeleton wasn’t exhausted from using constant magic to hide his true soul from his brother, Edge didn’t know.

 

Blue tsk’d bitterly, letting his eye lights form once again and forcing the intent to kill down. It got harder the more LV he gained, but it was far from unmanageable. He’s lucky no one else was in the room for the episode.

 

“I avoided you,” Blue hissed out, glaring up at Cringe who just snickered back at him, “there was a reason. I didn’t think my glamour was  _ that _ good.”

 

“And the truth comes out. C’mon Baby Blue, we’ll treat you just right.” Cringe purred, staring down at him. Blue shoved a chair out at him sharply, throwing him for a loop. It didn’t really hurt him, just made the whole thing feel like Blue was having a temper tantrum.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Blue spoke sharply, annoyed, “Besides, just because I have LV doesn’t mean I’ve done... other things.” Face thoroughly flushed, he waved his hand absently in the air. Edge chuckled, brightening up a bit.

 

“See, Cringe, you only got half of him right,” he rested his chin in his hand, watching Blue sputter in indignant fluster, “a  _ virgin _ masochist.” Blue resisted the urge to sink to the ground and lay against the cool tile until the burning flush of his magic died down.

 

“We can go slow,” Cringe promised after shooting Edge an irritated glare; He was right enough to get bragging rights. A tenseness filled the air between the three of them as Blue silently mulled the situation over. These two already knew—and out of anyone they were the most likely to understand as well. When his expression softened and his shoulders fell, Edge and Cringe also relaxed, no longer anticipating a fight.

 

“... U-uhm... well... o, okay,” Blue still looked nervous, fidgeting with his bandana, but he giggled awkwardly. It was a habit that couldn’t be broken, acting so innocent, “We can just... date.” Both of the other skeletons beamed at the conclusion.

 

“Good choice. We make great date mates, if I do say so myself,” Edge’s spine straightened as he spoke. Cringe nodded in agreement, rubbing Blue’s head as he walked back over and took his seat again. Dinner just resumed as if nothing had happened in the first place.

 

It was definitely a needed break from the tension on Blue’s end. His soul still pounded like crazy, and he wasn’t sure if he was happy they knew or horrified. It didn’t seem to affect their opinion of him either way... The lasagna went fairly quickly between the three of them, and Blue was left feeling stuffed. He laid his head on the table when he was done, jokingly feigning dead.

 

“Blehhhhhhhh...” he let his tongue peek out of his mouth and worked to form his eyelights into two “x”s. It managed a laugh out of Edge and Cringe, the latter shook his head. 

 

“Dramatic...” Cringe muttered, picking up plates.

 

“Would you like to watch a movie?” Edge asked, holding out a hand to help Blue up. Blue smiled more brightly than either of the other skeletons had seen from him before, taking the hand and allowing himself to be stood back upright.

 

“Sure!” This time it was Blue that held tightly to the other’s hand, watching a slight blush rise on Edge’s face as he led Blue to the living room. Cringe followed after once their plates were cleared and in the dishwasher. The three of them squished into a loveseat, Blue ended up smooshed between the two of them. It was more comfortable than he expected.

 

It was a cute and lighthearted film that Edge chose, but Blue was more preoccupied in his mind. Occasionally he laughed or pointed things out in the movie, but he mostly just sat back and thought. He tried not to get caught staring at them, but he’d be lying if there wasn’t a satisfying attraction he felt towards these two. So when they both sunk towards him, leaning closer and taking each hand, subtly rubbing a socked foot down his leg, and when his jaw was grasped by Edge and his face pulled into a kiss, he didn’t protest. When Cringe stole his mouth next, he felt warmth settle in his soul and he managed to kiss back.

 

The credits to the movie rolled, and they stood, stretching out the discomfort of sitting in one place for so long caused in their active bones. Edge grasped his hand, softly running his thumb over the delicate bones of his hand.

 

“Would you like to stay the night? Just a sleep over, nothing else,” he asked gently, “I could have Red bring your things over.” Blue nodded, blushing shyly.

 

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” He couldn’t help wanting to see more of their house. And, well, maybe it was better to give Papyrus and his boyfriends their privacy. Cringe tutted.

 

“We can pick his stuff up tomorrow, you know they’re going to be busy all night,” He sounded somewhere between amused and annoyed. Blue let out an awkward laugh, and Cringe pulled on the hem of his dress, admiring the cloth, “Not that you don’t look adorable, but maybe you could borrow some of my night clothes?” Cringe smiled at him. It was a good expression on his sharp toothed double, so he grinned back.

 

“Okay! We’re about the same size,” Blue rocked back on his heels, waiting to follow them up to their room. Cringe led the way happily and Edge followed behind. It was dark outside now, not letting Blue catch sight of their gorgeous surroundings through the large windows. He was interested to see the view in the morning sun.

 

Their room was the last door in the hall, making it feel snug and hidden. There were another five doors in the hallway, but he didn’t bother asking what the rooms were for. He’d look around later if they let him. Upon entering the room, the size of their bed is what really made him stop in his tracks. It easily could fit the three of them and had a gorgeous canopy over the top of it. Fit for a king... or, well, three of them. Cringe pulled him over to one of two closets in the room, opening the door and walking in. He flipped the light on and stood in the middle of his walk in closet with clear pride.

 

Blue understood why. He had  _ so many _ clothes, and they were gorgeous. Split up by weather permitting and color, the pajamas were in the corner, so he headed over to those while ignoring the more revealing alternatives beside them on the rack. They were a little outside his taste... That is to say, they strayed from his innocent appearance by a lot. Even the less risque had lewd words written on the seat or across the chest. He shot Cringe a pout, but the skeleton just smirked and left the room after grabbing his own nightwear. It was a silky nightgown that was practically lingerie. Blue snorted and started sorting through the clothes. He may have decided to go on more dates with them, but that didn’t mean he was looking for... sex... this early on. ( _ When was early enough that he’d give? They were  _ made _ for him _ )

 

In the end, he found an oversized shirt that looked like it belonged in Edge’s closet and pulled on a pair of booty shorts that read “juicy” on the cheeks underneath the gown length shirt for decency. He folded his dress and blouse and walked back out, sputtering and covering his eyes when he realized the other two were still changing. They laughed.

 

“You don’t have to close your eyes,” One of them purred. He couldn’t quite tell their voices apart yet, definitely not while covering his eyes.

 

“Get dressed!” Blue huffed, keeping his eyes covered as he crouched down to pick up his dropped clothes. When he stood back up, the two were dressed and didn’t look the slightest bit fazed. They didn’t seem to understand what casual was, though, as they both were proudly dressed it silken near lingerie nightwear. Blue nodded at them, still very flustered. “Where should I set these?” He asked, gesturing with his re-folded clothes.

 

“Oh! Here,” Edge took the clothes from Blue’s arms and set them in a dirty clothes hamper. It was almost entirely empty—that or they had the same habit of folding their dirty clothes like he did. He guessed it was the latter, knowing Papyrus did the same. Cringe hopped up onto the bed and patted the middle of the bed, hoping Blue would climb up and join them. Blue frowned, scratching his head as he examined the bed. It took a bit, but he managed to climb up by propping himself up on Edge’s bedside table.

 

“Mweh heh heh... I have a stool,” Cringe admitted while laughing at Blue’s plight. Blue huffed and puffed as he crawled under the covers beside him, a little out of breath as he shot Cringe the stink eye. Edge walked over and pulled up his side of the covers, able to sit down just fine from his height. Blue glared at him, but there was no real bite in the look.

 

“What? You want me to pick you up next time, runt?” Edge snorted, flicking Blue’s forehead affectionately as he laid down beside them. Blue pouted, holding his head. ( _ The spot tingled for just a moment before fading, making him want for more. _ )

 

But that was for a later date. Cringe and Edge shared a kiss over him before turning off their lamps and settling in around him. Cringe’s arm rested across his chest, Edge’s went over his bidy to wrap around Cringe’s hip. It was dizzying how warm and comforting it felt to be held close like this. His eyes fluttered shut, though his mind wouldn’t quit mulling over one question.

 

“how long did you know my LV?” He asked in a near whisper. He felt Edge’s mouth shift up to rest against the temple of his skull while Cringe answered.

 

“I couldn’t get the glamour to fall ‘til the third time I met you,” he admitted.

 

“You and Papyrus had me fooled,” Edge chimed in quietly.

 

“Don’t tell Papy...” He requested, voice trembling just a bit.

 

“Mm.”

 

“Of course. Go to sleep, Blue.”

 

———

 

Blue woke up when the bed shifted. The arms around him were gone, so he rubbed at his eyes, not wanting to be left behind.

 

“Morning,” Edge gave him a soft kiss on the skull before slipping out of the bed. Blue hummed in response, trying to remember where he left his phone the night before. Apparently Edge knew what he was looking for, because he handed off Blue’s phone after a moment. “It ended up under my spine, so I moved it to the table.” He admitted, stretching out his bones.

 

“Thanks,” Blue murmured sleepily. He checked the time; it was late for him, but it was Sunday so he was in no rush. 8 am was plenty of time to get breakfast, and there were no messages from Papy, so he decided to follow after Edge. After catching up, he slipped his hand into Edge’s larger one. Thinking about it, he wasn’t entirely sure what Edge and Cringe did for a living. Papyrus and him were in the guard, Vermillion and Stretch helped the Muffets and Sans and Red helped the Grillbys. “Hey Edge, what do you do for work?” He asked, humming curiously.

 

“We own a restaurant,” he said, pausing as he caught a whiff of the kitchen with a grin, “Speaking of which, I hope you like pancakes.”

 

“Who doesn’t?!” Blue beamed, rushing ahead of Edge and down the stairs. Cringe was at the stove, and the delectable smell could no doubt be attributed to him. Blue giggled, letting Cringe know he was there before hugging him from behind.

 

“Good morning, Blue,” Cringe snorted, turning his head.

 

“Good morning to you too, Cringe!” He responded happily, eyeing breakfast, “that looks delicious.” Blue let go in order to look at the different syrups. He felt short in this kitchen...

 

“If you’re anything like Cringe, you probably don’t want coffee, right?” Edge asked, having just walked into the kitchen himself. He gave Cringe a kiss on the mouth before heading over to his coffee machine.

 

“No, caffeine makes me shaky and it’s too bitter,” he admitted, resting his head on the counter and watching Edge make his morning drink.

 

“Tea, then?”

 

“Blegh,” Blue’s tongue peeks out of his mouth in disgust.

 

“First of all, how dare you,” Cringe wiped some pancake batter on Blue’s nose ridge, “second of all, what do you even drink?”

 

“Orange juice,” he responded innocently enough, trying to lick the batter off without using his hands. Edge snorted and handed him a napkin.

 

“Will milk do? We don’t have any orange juice,” Cringe asked, having briefly abandoned the stove top in order to get something for Blue to drink.

 

“I guesssssss,” Blue whined, wiping off his nose and winking at Cringe. He took his glass and went to sit down at the dining table once more. It seemed to be his seat, since this was the second time he decided to sit here. His feet swung and he sipped, waiting for the two of them to come sit down for breakfast.

 

———

 

Breakfast was delicious, but all good things had to end. It wasn’t long before they were piled into the car once more and out on the road. He was wearing more borrowed clothes from Cringe, and they fit a little too tightly for his comfort. Still, they were comfortable and stretchy, it just gave him the desire to form his body to fill it out in a less skeletal manner. The main thing holding him back was the guarantee that his rear end would tear right through the poor jeans that already barely fit.

 

When they were nearly there, Blue leaned his head up on Cringe’s seat.

 

“Could I stay over while Papy’s gone? I’ll need a ride to work, but...”

 

“Sure—”

 

“Please do,” Cringe purred, cutting Edge off. The tone made Blue’s cheeks heat up, but it only solidified his decision. The look Edge sent Cringe drew a giggle out of Blue as they pulled into Papyrus, Vermillion, and Red’s driveway.

 

“I’ll be right back! Don’t leave out without me,” Blue laughed, hopping out and going up to ring the doorbell. He had to ring it a few times, but...

 

“‘sup, little lord,” Vermillion greeted him, this time by opening the door rather than teleporting unnecessarily. Blue pouted.

 

“I told you not to call me that, Vermi! I’m just picking my stuff up before going back,” Blue walked in, and Vermillion waved to the car before shutting the door.

 

“oh really, now? the date went that well?” He chuckled, following Blue up.

 

“If you must ask, then yes, I had a very pleasant time with your brother and Edge,” he started packing up the suitcase eagerly, not leaving a single thing behind.

 

Vermillion internally sighed. This was good news—Stretch could strangle/thank them later, but it’d been awhile since he saw Blue so genuinely perky. One eye closed, he CHECK’d Blue. He wanted to prepare for the hell Stretch would give him if the night had gone  _ too _ well.

 

Sans (Swap)

LV 9

ATK 23 DEF 10

HP 1500/1300

*Really hopes to be Sans (Swapfell) and Papyrus (Fell)’s new boyfriend.

 

“Rude,” Blue called from across the room, glancing up to watch Vermillion gape at him. He frowned, “Don’t look at me like that—you better not tell my brother or you’re dead meat.” His brows furrowed as he covered his fear, but nothing really changed in how Vermillion looked at him. He just popped a lollipop in his mouth.

 

“... nah... just unexpected. m’lord has six LV on you,” He shrugged, going to leave the room before stopping, “was i right?” He asked, just his head peeking into the doorway. Blue stuck his tongue out.

 

“No! Now go away you stinky mutt!” It was playful, but his cheeks lit up blue. Vermillion laughed.

 

“That’s the spirit, kid,” he walked away, leaving Blue to his packing. Minutes later, his suitcase thudded down the stairs behind him, backpack on his back, bear under his arm. He grinned at Vermillion and waved as he left.

 

In the car, Edge snorted and started laughing as he watched Blue skip down the driveway.

 

“Oh my fuck... is he serious? How could anyone have thought he was a dom...” The laughter continued as Cringe looked up from his phone, covering his own mouth as he watched Blue rush out to the car with an adorable stuffed animal and star patterned luggage. It was going to be a good few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s porn time *dabs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. This is unedited because I’m too embarrassed to read over it but it’s been sitting written for a long time lmfao.

“Pick something sexy!” Cringe demanded, gently closing the door to his closet behind him. It had been a week into his brother’s time away with Sans, and it was a nice Friday night. He looked around the closet, feeling very full and tense. He had yet to have any intimate situations between them besides some heavy touching and long, passionate kisses.

His soul fluttered eagerly at the thought of taking it further. There were so many options, and frankly he had little interest in this being a dull, vanilla love making session. Some kind of bondage, maybe... anything along that train of thought would do him well. Definitely nothing extreme yet, though. He wanted to ease into this, and the briefing his now boyfriends gave him on safe words and everything having to do with intense sex weighed on his mind.

He found some underwear and formed a female body, sliding it on. It was just a bit too tight, and his breasts billowed over the top of the bra. He cursed Cringe’s leaner form under his breath and pulled on a silky dress that looked purely sultry and straining against his curves. It made him... nervous. His belly in particular was just on the side of too large in his opinion and the dress as not forgiving.

“Hurry, Blue~” Cringe called eagerly. He was going to lead Blue into the ‘playroom’ where Edge was finishing setting up. Blue just sighed and went for the door.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” He mumbled, pulling at his dress as he exited. Cringe whistled, pulling Blue close and licking his lips.

“As much as that looks delightful on you, we really need to get you your own delicates,” He hummed, giving one of Blue’s breasts a squeeze.

“It’s not my fault you’re so skinny,” He pouted, face filling with flush as his body was grabbed.

“Please, you make it sound like a bad thing,” Cringe pulled Blue’s face into his own with his free hand and they kissed, the other hand slid down the front of Blue’s dress.

Before things could get too intense Cringe pulled back and dragged Blue along behind him. The room was directly to the left of the bedroom and Blue couldn’t help trying to catch as much of it as possible. It was really quite barren, but Edge was shoving some interesting tools into an already overstuffed closet as they entered. They didn’t want to scare him... how sweet. Cringe gripped the front of his dress and pulled him forward, snapping his attention back to the one leading him along.

“Do you remember the safe words?” Blue nodded, repeating them, “Good boy, what about our titles right now?” A smug confidence began to settle over Cringe’s demeanor, like he was made to be here. The moment Blue calls them his masters, the scene will begin. He shot one last curious look to the closet, Edge shot him an ‘unamused’ look as he stood back up. Blue giggled at him weakly and scratched his skull, turning back to Cringe and trying to prepare himself as he responded.

“Yes, Masters,” he spoke evenly, watching Cringe grin.

“Good,” Edge purred into his ear, making him shudder as his wrists were pulled behind him into a soft pair of leather cuffs. In front of him, Cringe pulled a matching leather collar around his neck. Both were lined with fur that partially tickled his bones but mostly softened the blow of harsh tugs.

“You should really keep yourself summoned more often, Blue, look at these hips,” Cringe admired, tracing the silhouette of his ass and hips with a firm grip.

“T-thanks,” Blue felt Edge tug his arms back once, just enough to be uncomfortable. His head felt heavy with the intensity of his own arousal.

“‘Thanks’ what?” He growled, lighthearted more than angry. This was all training, for now. Their new pet didn’t know any of their expectations.

“Thank you, Masters,” Blue repeated quickly, shooting Cringe and apologetic look. Edge pressed his teeth to the back of Blue’s skull, forgiving him. Cringe leaned up and whispered, close enough for both of his partners to hear the plan.

“We’re going to pretend you were a bad boy, Blue, so just play along...” Blue nodded eagerly against them, and the suggestion just made Edge grin. It was good to keep everyone on the same page, especially for a first time with their sub. Cringe stepped back and pulled Blue’s face down to look at him. Blue blinked back.

“New puppies need to be trained, Baby Blue, and we need to keep you in line,” A hand stroked his cheek, far too distracting, “Master Papyrus is going to give you your punishment, and remember, puppies don’t talk.” He gave Blue a strong kiss before they parted to start the ‘punishment’. Edge took a seat on the smaller full size bed their playroom was equipped with, pulling Blue back and over his lap. The way his magic molded and squished against his knees was delightful, and Edge rested a hand on Blue’s ass. Blue already had stars in his eyes. Spankings were easily a guilty pleasure. Luckily Stretch didn’t believe in them, but there had been old fashioned teachers at his school... They waited as Cringe fidgeted about, trying to make sure everything was perfectly settled. They’d have to have Blue count for them later... Counting just didn’t work for the puppy scene.

“Start,” Cringe nodded to Edge, who kneaded his palm into Blue’s flesh briefly before pulling back and giving him a good smack. Blue jumped with a gasp, having mostly remained quiet up to that point. The pain was minimal, but having any contact to his ass made him squirm. Cringe pulled the chain of his collar, not letting him look back at Edge.

“One. Be a good boy and you can have as many as you want,” Cringe smirked, guessing that for Blue this was more of reward than a punishment. Edge didn’t hold back as his hand came down a second time, landing on the other cheek. Blue’s face deepened in color and he bit back a moan.

“Two,” he hummed, watching Blue’s reaction and nodding to Edge. His job for the moment was to ensure their pet’s safety and comfort—to catch it if a safeword was muttered. Blue looked embarrassed, but far from unhappy. Edge kept going, back and forth until ten, where he hit one cheek for a few before switching.

Blue had soaked through his underwear by twenty, panting softly. Edge rubbed at the cheeks for a moment, humming. Cringe crouched by Blue’s face.

“How’s it going, Blue?” He asked softly.

“P-please keep going... Green, green,” Blue begged back eagerly, feeling as Edge’s magic jumped to form a dick against his thighs. He gasped at the feeling of it pressing against him, and Cringe gave him a quick kiss on the skull. He nodded to Edge, who hooked his thumb under the nightgown. It resisted for a few moments, making Edge give some effort in pushing the dress up and reveal Blue’s soaked panties.

“Aw, puppy likes his punishment,” Edge cooed, resisting touching Blue’s crotch for the time being. Instead, he pulled the waist strap of the already sheer underwear up until the remaining cloth covering his ass sunk into his crack. Blue whined and tried to duck his head, only for Cringe to yank the collar and pull him back upright.

“Mhm, too much. He needs more,” Cringe was brutal in his assessment, but Blue couldn’t say he disagreed. When Edge’s hand landed this time, Blue’s back arched and his hands clenched in the cuffs on his back.

“Hah...” He breathed, shocked by how much protection the nightgown had given him.

“Twenty-One,” Cringe said, pure delight in his voice, “Twenty-two, Twenty-three,” Edge was alternating again. Thank the stars, Blue didn’t have time to recover from the intense tingles each hit sparked through him. He moaned brokenly, gasping. At Twenty-five, Edge paused, gently rubbing the bare cheek of his ass.

“Goood boy...” he purred, pulling at the cheek. The tight hole was covered by the underwear, but that could be fixed. Edge tugged the lingerie down, chuckling at how wet they were. Blue whines, cutting off a ‘please’ mid word. Puppies don’t talk.

“Just a few more and we’ll give you a treat, Blue,” Cringe said, nodding to Edge as he started kissing his pet. Edge kept count on his own, alternating until 30 where he gives five per cheek, rounding off the ‘punishment’ at 40. Cringe pulled back, letting Blue gasp and weakly cry as Edge gently sat him up. The tears were more an instinctive response to the pain, but the way his inner thighs glistened with slick was more than telling.

Blue was laid out on his stomach on the bed. Edge crawled around to his face and pulled him into a kiss, muttering a few praises as he undid his own belt. Cringe’s own pants and underwear were already neatly folded to the side.

“Level,” Edge asked from Blue, who’s hazy eye light stared up at him in confusion for a moment.

“Green... very green,” He said, dazed, letting his eyes fall back down to the dick in front of him. His eyes widened when Cringe dragged a knuckle along his slit without resistance, making his body shudder. Cringe chuckled, wiping the wetness on Blue’s ass.

“It’s good to see our puppy likes rewards, too,” With that, Edge shifted forward.

“Should we give him a bone?”

“Two seems sufficient,” Cringe responded, rolling his eyes.

“Lick, puppy,” Edge commanded, and Blue opened his mouth like there was nothing he wanted more. Behind him, Cringe gently sunk a digit into Blue’s slick hole, making him gasp. It met no resistance as it slid in, but it took a bit of wiggling before the second finger could comfortably fit.

All the while, Blue desperately tried not to get lost in his own pleasure as he licked at Edge’s length. It was unpracticed and messy, but they would work on it. Maybe their next lesson... trading blow jobs. Edge chuckled and pressed his dick down on Blue’s tongue, testing the idea of sliding it into Blue’s mouth. He got the idea and started sucking and licking, going further down the shaft bit by bit. Edge shuddered, knowing his was too long for Blue to fully take care of with the gag reflex he no doubt still had.

Cringe was satisfied with his preparations when Blue became more confident up front. After wiping his fingers on Blue’s still very sore ass, he stood and gently started to nudge his cock forward. He slid it against Blue’s folds, knowing better than to slam in. This was his first time, they had to make it better than perfect.

The moment Cringe’s dick breached Blue’s wanting cunt, he choked, accidentally pulling Edge deeper as well as he gave a deep, muffled moan. Edge and Cringe both paused, Edge gently pulling out.

“Lev—”

“Fuck me already!” Blue whined, completely speaking out of turn. Edge snorted and he watched Cringe bring a swift hand down on Blue’s ass before sinking himself the rest of the way in. Blue gasped and moaned, back arching.

“Good puppies don’t speak,” Cringe warned, snapping his hips out and back in. Edge nodded at him, confirming Blue’s expression was pure bliss. Through careful maneuvering, Edge flipped Blue onto his back and sat him up at a slight angle. Cringe never stopped thrusting, clutching Blue’s hips as he moved. Edge just hummed, kissing along Blue’s neck as his hands roamed up under the nightgown to pull away Blue’s bra. Despite being more of an ass guy, no one could deny such generous breasts. With Blue’s arms restrained, the bra and nightgown couldn’t be entirely pulled away, so Edge just lifted the gown up and bra down enough to have some room to touch and play.

“Good puppy... When he’s done, I get a turn with your pretty pussy,” Edge murmured softly, not sure if Blue could hear him over the noise he was making, “I can’t wait to get inside you.” As if on command, Blue came with a wail, throwing his head back against Edge as he sobbed out their names. Cringe continued moving, getting Blue through the peak in his pleasure before ramming in a few more times and coming himself. The deep purple stained Blue’s insides, Edge rubbed over his stomach happily. No, that kink could come into play later. Cringe leaned forward and kissed Blue eagerly.

“Are you good for more, puppy?” He asked, waiting to listen for Blue’s response. Blue nodded and he frowned, mid shift in position with Edge. “Level?”

“Greeeeen...” he sighed happily, squirming just a little as Edge gripped his hips. Edge grinned and pulled aside Blue’s lips, watching the purple cum drip out. He lifted his dick and scooped up what he could to lubricate his way—after all, he was much bigger than Cringe. Blue’s eyes shot open and he moaned, wincing a bit as Edge’s cock sunk into him. The fresh stimulation still felt good, but it still felt like a lot. Blue knew he could get himself to a point where orgasms were no longer pleasurable, but moving after his first was hardly his breaking point. Edge moved slowly, Blue’s body accommodating but it was still a tight fit. His walls fluttered around the length, trying to get accustomed to the new stretch.

“There we go, Blue...” Cringe had taken up where Edge left off, holding Blue in his lap and letting his hands wander and touch whatever they pleased. For the moment, he pressed down on Blue’s lower stomach, where the magic was transparent enough to see Edge length buried inside of him. Blue moaned as Cringe’s hand increased the pressure, making him buck up into it and shudder. He felt so full. Edge chuckled breathily and shifted, pulling back out and thrusting back in eagerly, but remaining slow as if he was afraid of how much his own body stretched Blue’s.

“Aw, he can take more than that, can’t you puppy?” Cringe teased, sliding his hands back up and grabbing Blue’s head, facing him towards Edge. Blue whined and nodded, wiggling his hips a bit in response. Edge let out a breath, gently pulling out before snapping his hips back into him. Blue’s breathing stuttered through a gasp, his cuffed hands desperately grasping for something to latch onto.

They didn’t last long like that. Edge went at a fast, but steady pace that was far from too rough, and Cringe continued fondling and pressing into his body in all the right places. What really did it was the feeling of Edge’s body shuddering and the warmth of his orgasm... Blue came for the second time with a shout, hands finally finding purchase on the sheets below. He felt fuzzy and pleased and very, very tired.

Cringe pressed a kiss to the side of his skull while Edge opted to give him one more long, sweet kiss. He was sat up while they kissed, Cringe working the leather around his wrists free. He moaned at the feeling of his sore shoulders and wrists finally being let free—and the gentle massage Cringe gave in all the right places between his shoulder blades helped a lot. Edge pulled back from the kiss to work the collar off as Cringe fixed his nightgown for some semblance of decency.

“Blue, desummon your body,” one of them gently requested. He hummed and did just that, feeling his body resist due to the liquid his pelvis held.

“You did great,” Edge spoke into his ear hole, picking him up to gently lay him under the covers of the bed.

“Felt good,” Blue responded, blinking tiredly and yawning. He leaned up and kissed Edge on his cheek, only to kiss Cringe when he was laid down beside the other. They both beamed at his statement.

“Good. It should.”

Despite having much to talk about, Blue was pretty wiped, so he drifted off to gentle pets on his head and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Unless....
> 
> Let me know if you have ideas for another porn chapter??? No promises but I feel like there’s so much more shit we could do to Blue and I was not being creative LOL.
> 
> My birfday is tomorrow. I’ma start posting a new fic then. Seeeee yaaaa


End file.
